The research plan proposes to test an orthotic bracing platform that eliminates sidebars. The principal investigator received a patent for an orthotic joint that eliminates sidebars by incorporating the stops and locks into the proprietary laminating technique. Some benefits offered by such a system are lighter weight, better comfort and cosmesis, and lower fabrication costs. Steel with aluminum sidebars are currently the most prevalent mechanical joint materials used in knee orthoses. This study could demonstrate feasibility and benefit of sidebarless bracing. Additionally, developmental aim is to achieve orthoses with optimum functional support and highest level of comfort for the user, and optimum strength of the device itself. Mechanical strength testing of orthoses and testing of biomechanical functionality will be conducted on subject orthoses and commercially available orthoses using a surrogate leg, at The Thayer School of Engineering at Dartmouth College. The Biomotion Laboratory at Massachusetts General Hospital, in Boston, will conduct a human study. The human study will include a subjective quality rating of orthoses tested because of importance of orthoses acceptability for patient compliance. Data accumulated will also determine any changes necessary in the basic stopping/locking motion joint design and laminating technique that will further optimize commercialization potential. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There are over one million clients wearing rigid functional knee orthoses and many more that have knee joints that cross the knee in other types of orthoses. These clients could benefit from a lighter, more tailored, less bulky sidebarless orthotic system. The proposed patented knee joint uses composite reinforcement instead of sidebars.